warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kingslayer1
Sure I'll work on Syprios with you. you start it though- your project I'll write around you.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) remember to sign your posts. your warband's talk page- you didn't sign one of them, don't know if people can see unsigned talk page comments/messages.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please sign your talk-page messages/edits by adding four tildes "~" after your post, so those who read it know with whom they are talking with. --Remos talk 18:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) @BrowncoatMando, I started the page, you are free to add to it as you wish. Also if you have any ideas let me know on the talk page. --Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) On chat if your interested.T42 (talk) 20:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) did some edits on the Militia. figure we can write around each other.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) What should be the grand finale, a battle at the crash site or a battle for the capital? -- Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I like the crater- those last 27 men look up when they hear Akoni gunships roaring overhead and see the dust clouds kicked up by thousands of Imperial Guard and militia from kilometers away. The final battle still takes a couple days but still... They get the highest honors their world can give, instant promotions and some extra attention from the Vixens(who I wrote into the article about the militia- you did read the article about the Blackwater right?) Maybe when the fighting is over they can still grow stuff in the crater and rebuild with the scrap after their priests bless the site to undo the taint of Chaos- don't want to waste good farmland. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 13th Black Crusade Browncoat-Thought this might help organize our ideas on the project. Would you be interested in perhaps writing about some of the other planets in the nerio system? --Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) later on- let's finish Syprios first, feel like there's more we can do with it and the Militia. the TS homeworld I leave to you. anything of mine you wanna take a look at- go for it but talk to me before you do anything huge.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for changing the format of your text, I couldn't find a way around it. I wrote in a pretty big chunk on the Syprios Mlilita page if you want to check it out. Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:51, September 6, 2015 (UTC) When we get around to those other planets- would give my IG more to do in system, maybe not the 517th, they're on their way home when Syprios happened, so the Blackwater and the Akoni. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you be interested in perhaps cowriting some of the other planets in the nerio system? Or would you rather just do the battles?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You start 'em and I'll write around you- works ok. On that note- I made a note that the Blackwater and the Akoni were sent elsewhere in system when Syprios was secure, while the 517th continued onward back to Cadia. BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC)